


Bokuto Behavior

by phrenzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenzi/pseuds/phrenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owls are strange creatures but Bokuto is the strangest of them all.</p><p>In which Akaashi takes notes in a notebook regarding Bokuto's strange antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com
> 
> Imagine Akaashi taking notes in a special notebook on Bokuto’s strange antics.

Purpose: To probe into the inner workings of Bokuto in his natural habitat.

Background:  Bokuto Koutaro is male, aged 17, weighs 78.3 kg, and stands at 185.3 cm.  He is the wing spiker, captain, and ace of Fukurodani Academy.

Hypothesis: Owls are strange creatures but Bokuto is the strangest of them all.

Materials: Volleyballs, hair gel, brushes, watermelon, Kuroo, sunflowers, and coffee.  Lots and lots of coffee.   

Experimental Procedure: Since every Bokuto antic is a “strange” antic, only the highlights will be recorded. Stalking and binoculars are unnecessary as the Bokuto species will readily pounce on you faster than you can respond, “Yes, Bokuto, I did see that.”

Data:

**April 15, 2014 (Gymnasium)**

_4:00 PM_

Too excited to greet new club members that he hits door frame in mid-jump.

_4:00:05 PM_

Welcomes new club members with non-indoor voice. Introduces self as ace, captain, and wing spiker, exclusively in that order. 

_4:02 PM_

Sulks in corner because Onaga refuses to call him senpai.

**April 24 (Classroom)**

_9:14 AM_

Texts in the middle of class asking for the kanji of worry.

_9:15 AM_

~~Well checking the phone in class isn’t productive either and neither is writing in this notebook.~~

**May 2 (Gymnasium)**

_5:00 PM_

Practice match with Nekoma.  Begins “Oh ho ho” showdown with Kuroo.

_5:26 PM_

Accidentally hurts Kuroo’s finger mid-spike. Is both smug and panicked.

**June 8-June 29 (Inter-High Gymnasiums)**

“I really am the strongest!” x 127384907

**July 4 (Summer camp begins; Gymnasium)**

_9:06 AM_

Greets Nekoma first.  “Oh ho ho” showdown stopped by Yaku who immediately pulls out brush to “tame” Kuroo’s hair.

_9:07 AM_

Running from Yaku’s brush.

_9:08 AM_

“Can’t-Touch-This Hair Alliance” formed. Yamamoto is invited. Brushes and Yakus are banned.

_9:29 AM_

Greets new ~~Torino~~ Karasuno team using non-indoor voice.

_10:03 AM_

Invitations to “Can’t-Touch-This Hair Alliance” distributed.  Karasuno’s libero accepts.  Karasuno’s #12 doesn’t budge no matter how nicely Bokuto compliments his ahoge.

**July 18 (Second summer camp training begins; Gymnasium)**

“Hey, hey, heeeey!” x 135081735

**July 19 (Outdoors)**

_1:48 PM_

Gobbling up watermelon like an owl.

_1:54 PM_

What does that mean anyway?  Spitting out the seeds like pellets?

_1:55 PM_

Get out of my notebook, Kuroo.

**July 19 (Gymnasium)**

_8:14 PM_

“Oh ho ho” getting out of hand. Glasses-kun is not amused.

**July 20 (Gymnasium)**

_8:03 PM_

Reunites with long-lost hyperactive brother aka Shorty-kun during 3-on-3 match.

**July 21 (Cafeteria)**

_10:38 AM_

Complains about Kuroo’s card cheats and Sawamura’s pokerface during not-a-captains-meeting.

**July 22 (Gymnasium)**

_8:15 PM_

Flattery showdown brought to you by Bokuto and Shorty-kun.

_8:26 PM_

Exaggerating exaggerations.

**July 24 (Final day of training camp; Outdoor Barbeque)**

_2:13 PM_

Accidentally chokes on charred piece of meat. 

_2:14 PM_

Thankfully Kuroo knows the Heimlich maneuver. Bless the volleyball gods for Kuroo~

_2:15 PM_

Kuroo, I’m warning you.

**August 2 (Spring High begins; Gymnasium)**

_4:48 PM_

“We’re aiming for nationals!”

**August 3 (Spring High continues; Locker Room)**

_4:15 PM_

“Let’s keep up this momentum!" 

**August 7 (Locker Room)**

_6:37 PM_

Grunt followed by a punch that rattles the lockers.

_6:37 PM_

Quiet, heavy breathing that speaks volumes.

_6:38 PM_

Silent sobbing.  Or what Bokuto wishes would be silent sobbing but an ace’s tears can never be hidden from his setter nor can the captain’s from the vice captain or a friend’s from a friend.

_6:39 PM_

It’s one of those times where Bokuto revels in silence and solitary but it’s a kind that waits for him to lift his head and reminds him that teammates will always be waiting with a helping hand. 

**August 7 (Front of Gymnasium)**

_6:45 PM_

Shakes hands with Kuroo to congratulate the cats for their win.

_6:46 PM_

“I’ll be looking forward to that ‘Battle of the Trash Heap’ at nationals!”

**September 14 (Battle of the Trash Heap match; Gymnasium)**

_5:47 PM_

Texts that he’ll be late because he can’t find hair gel.

_6:05 PM_

Game has already started.  No replies to texts. 

_6:15 PM_

Going to sulk when he realizes he missed one of Shorty-kun’s feints.   

_7:14 PM_

Game over. Still no response.

_8:19 PM_

Finally texts back to say he’s at the hospi-

**September 14 (Hospital Room)**

_8:31 PM_

Quiet, heavy breathing that speaks volumes. 

_8:32_

Silent sobbing. 

_8:32 PM_

It’s one of those times where Bokuto drowns in silence. A kind that swallows him, and all anyone can do is stand at the surface, watching him sink and gasp for air as they struggle to do the same. 

_8:40 PM_

Unsure which is stronger: the urge to strangle the drunk driver or the urge to strangle self for not being there.

**September 15 (Hospital Room)**

_1:14 AM_

Parents place Bokuto’s phone on the bedside, kiss his forehead, and leave.

_5:16 AM_

Have Bokuto’s hands always felt like this? As much as he relies on the team’s for support, he probably doesn’t realize they need his as much as he needs theirs.

Hands that comfort, hands that encourage. Hands with confidence, hands with drive.

_5:17 AM_

Hands that don’t belong limp on white sheets.

**September 15 (Hospital Room)**

_8:33 PM_

Wake up.

_11:18 PM_

Please. 

**September 16 (Hospital Room)**

_6:12 AM_

Bokuto has always been fairly easy to read.

Pumped fists.  Wide smiles.  Bright laughs. Slumped shoulders. Heavy sighs.  Dragged feet.

They’re like bolded words in an open book.

But what can you do with heartbeats?

_6:13 AM_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_6:14 AM_

Nothing, but count.

_6:15 AM_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_6:16 AM_

And pretend.

_6:17 AM_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

_6:18 AM_

“I’ll make it, Akaashi.”

_6:19 AM_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_6:20 AM_

“Put your trust in the ace.”

_6:20 AM_

Beep. Beep.

_6:21 AM_

“Akaashi, did you see that?!” 

_6:22 AM_

Beep.

_6:23 AM_

Yeah

_6:24 AM_

  

_6:25 AM_

  

_6:26 AM_

 

_6:27 AM_

I did.

**September 17**

 

**September 18**

**September 19**

**September 20**

Akaashi. 

What the hell are you doing?  I’m not talking about the coffee (you sure drank a lot trying to stay up late at the hospital, didn’t you?  Don’t lie; there are stains all over this thing.)

I’m talking about now.  ~~Stop looking at us like we’re~~    You won’t even look at anyone (glancing at players before a toss doesn’t count for shit).  

What you’re doing doesn’t work. Trust me, I know.

The team needs you.  Not as a vice captain, as a friend.  Don’t abandon them. 

You need them.  Not as teammates, as support.  They’re waiting for you.

No one likes seeing your back. Turn around.

P.S.  Feel free to kick my ass for writing in this.  You left it behind during today’s practice match. 

P. P. S.  Bokuto would kill you.  I’m not going to say “if he could see you right now” because I know he can.

-Kuroo

**September 21**

 

**September 22**

 

**September 23**

 

**September 24**

 

**September 25 (Garden)**

_9:17 AM_

TIL Kuroo makes hissing noises when kicked. 

_9:18 AM_

And freezes stiff when hugged.

_9:19 AM_

He really is a cat.

_9:22 AM_

We got Bokuto’s favorites: sunflowers. 

_9:23 AM_

The atmosphere and people are unusually lively for today’s ceremony but Bokuto wouldn’t have it any other way.

_10:30 AM_

Everyone’s gone home after leaving their flowers, gifts, and messages.

_10:35 AM_

It’s the third time Bokuto’s enveloped in silence but I like this one the best because if you listen closely, you can hear the wind whisper the three most beautiful words in the world.

_“Hey, hey, heeeeeey!”_

Conclusion: Bokuto is strange but life without him is stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make some the dates coincide with the manga's/make sense but I started getting droopy-eyed re-reading through a bunch of chapters so forgive me if you see something off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424521) by [NightPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPan/pseuds/NightPan)




End file.
